


Be My Little Whore

by Thedawnofdoom



Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, BDSM?, Blood, Choking, Cutting, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, Knives, Lesbian Sex, Miranda can be a soft baby don't come @ me, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, praise kink?, rough or soft care idk yet, slow burn maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: It was purely accidental you didn’t know how, you didn't know when, but you had managed to end up pinned to a wall in the middle of the street or well the nearest ally connected to one of New York’s busiest streets...
Relationships: Miranda Croft/Reader, Miranda Croft/You
Comments: 46
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/gifts).



> tbh idek what i was thinking ajdjkd

“Watch where you’re going!”

It was purely accidental you didn’t know how, you didn't know when, but you had managed  
to end up pinned to a wall in the middle of the street or well the nearest ally connected to  
one of New York’s busiest streets. All you remember is that you were on your way home  
from an exhausting day at work when you saw this woman leaving one of the trains and you  
had made the fatal mistake to yell at her when she accidentally (or maybe not) bumped into  
you. The next thing you know is your brain trying hard to process her following moves.  
Within a few seconds she has you shoved against a wall. You watch as she in one swift  
movement pulls a knife out and holds it to your throat pinning you against the wall. Your  
scream for help dies instantly replaced by pitiful whimpers.

“You were saying?”

The brunette woman raises an eyebrow, a sadistic smile playing across her lips. Her knife  
presses against your skin, tearing it open and you can feel a little blood pouring dropping  
down onto your cleavage. For once you regret wearing something this revealing because  
she follows the trail of blood with both; her knife and her eyes and when she licks her lips  
you lose it. You swallow hard against your suddenly all too dry throat as the knife inches  
lower and lower stopping at the end of the blood trail right between your breasts. The mewl  
that escapes your lips when she presses the blade into your sensitive flesh is sheerly  
pathetic. It only makes her smirk widen spreading up to her eyes which glow dangerously.

“What was that, whore?”

You gasp offendedly. Who does this woman think she is?

“Excuse me?!”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t think of _this_ when you left your house dressed like  
**that** in the morning..”

She forces her thigh between your legs inching your skirt up until it’s pressed to your soaked  
panties. When had this started turning you on? You flush red with embarrassment because  
you know she can feel it even through her pants.

“My, my who would have thought?”

Her laugh is cruel as is her hand still pressing the knife into your skin, picking at the wound  
and then her knee starts rubbing against your aching cunt. Your own body betrays you as  
you feel the need to arch into her touch, to grind down and shamelessly come undone. The  
only thing that's stopping you really is the blade you absolutely don’t want digging in deeper,  
so you don't move instead letting her mercilessly bring you closer and closer to the edge.  
Your moans are loud and to be honest right here and now you don’t even care if anyone  
sees or hears you. Then the knife is gone and as is her knee and you whine and huff left  
frustrated, panting and writhing.

“Nooo, please..”

She laughs and tuts shaking her head. No matter how much you plead and beg with your  
eyes and mouth, she doesn’t return her knee. Instead, she grabs your arm tugging harshly  
until you’re turned around with your front pressed to the wall. Her knee now digs into your  
back and you arch it shrieking.

“W-what are you doing?”

You hate how weak and little your voice sounds, but she has a knife and she’s stronger than  
you by miles.

“Will you be my little whore and beg nicely?”

Her voice is low and dangerous, so close to your ear it sends shivers down your spine.  
You’re ready to beg and have her grant you release finally, but then you hear an awful  
high-pitched sound; tires coming to a halt nearby and the woman cursing.

“Fuck!”

She mutters groaning and when you turn your head in an attempt to look at her she sends it  
flying back into the wall. The world spins for a moment, but you remain conscious luckily. Or  
maybe not because the next thing you register is the weird smelling cloth on your mouth and  
nose while she drags your body recklessly with her before everything goes black


	2. Chapter 2

You regain consciousness with a loud thud in your head. You feel dizzy and your thoughts dazed by something. After a few moments of taking deep breaths you finally realise that it hasn’t all just been a dream and that you were actually kidnapped by that crazy woman. Eventually you come to your senses and take in your surroundings. You’re definitely moving, your hands are tied together behind your back and it’s dark. You can’t see a thing nor move because the space you’ve been stuffed in is far too small. Then it hits you..

**You’re in the trunk of that madwoman who kidnapped you for absolutely no reason.**

You want to be furious, show her that she can’t just rob you of your freedom, but you find yourself too tired, not that you could with the gag in your mouth. You feel empty, emotionless.. _Did she drug you?_  
You definitely wouldn’t put it past her.

With every little unevenness on the street your head bumps painfully against the hard surface you’re laying on, but you’re unable to do anything about it.

After what feels like an eternity the car stops abruptly. You can hear her slamming the door shut and then steps getting louder and louder until she opens the trunk looking down at you with such dangerously glowing eyes you visibly shrink staring back with fear evident in yours. 

“Let’s see what you can be useful for.”

She’s smirking and before you can even do as much as blink, you’re being yanked out of the trunk and thrown over her shoulder. Again, why did you wear such a short skirt? It rises in the movement and you’re certain she can see your earlier ruined panties. If you think about it maybe her nickname for you isn’t too far off. She could’ve killed you and all you did was get turned on by it..?   
Too lost in your thoughts you don’t even realise that she’s reached the door of what appears to be a very secluded house. It’s not exactly big, but pretty nonetheless. She sets you down after unlocking the door, keeping a tight grip on your tied wrists.

“Get moving!”

Her tone is annoyed and you decide you like that. If she wants to keep you here against your will, at least you won’t make it easy for her. You doubt that it’s a wise decision, but honestly she can’t expect you to simply let yourself be kidnapped, can she? Once more your thoughts are cut off when she rams her knee hard in your backside.You don’t see how she rolls her eyes at your yelp, but can imagine as much. You take a few steps inside, as much as she allows and she follows until you’re standing in the middle of the room to then throw you into the nearest open door. You stumble inside, eventually landing on the floor. Your entire body aches.

“Enjoy your time alone, although the fun part will start later when I’m back.”

She says calmly with that smug smirk back on her face. You look away and instead at the hall outside the room you’d just been sent flying in. Your eyes can’t stay at one place, darting everywhere trying to look at every inch. From the beautiful patterns on the wall to the expensive rugs and decoration. Nothing seems like this woman, it can’t be her house. At least she can’t be the one who decorated it.

“You look quite happy for a kidnapped woman.”

And then she slams the door shut leaving you alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I let myself be convinced to post this-

After the door was slammed shut you finally broke down. Tears stream down your face as you sit there still bound and gagged. You could hear the distinct shuffling of something from outside the room and then another door closed and the sound of a car engine. 

_Did she really just leave you there alone?_

You struggle for a little while to stand up and balance on your numb feet, but eventually you manage while leaning against the wall. As you do so you finally take in the room. It isn’t big. There’s a bed with a nightstand, a built in closet and a small study with some books on top.You eye a second door at the other side of the room; probably a bathroom.

A look out of the lattice window confirms your earlier theory. She indeed had left. Panic starts arising within you, panic of not having enough time. You need an escape plan and you need it now. Because, who knows for how long she’ll be gone. You push yourself off the wall and stumble towards the bathroom door. Maybe there would be something useful inside, but when you finally manage to open it with your chin, all you find is a toilet and a shower, not even a mirror.. You let out another pathetic whine at that. 

_Will you ever get out of here?_

You can feel your tears returning at that and after crying for like an eternity you force yourself to sit down on the bed. Crying isn’t going to solve your problems, now is it? Once your vision clears a little, you notice the few decorations similar to the ones in the hall. So, this isn’t her room, but whose is it? It doesn’t matter now anyways, you need to think and you need to do it fast before ‘crazy lady’ returns and actually kills you or worse. Before you know you’re laying down fast asleep. Exhaustion overcomes you against your own will. If she has plans with you, you really need the rest.

It isn’t until you hear a loud bang almost next to your head that your eyes shoot open wide. You turn your head so fast you think your neck might crack only to find the little hole in the wall. It definitely hadn’t been there before. 

_Had she seriously just shot you awake?_

You turn back around ready to face her again, and of course that sadistic fucking smug smile had found its way back. It sends shivers down your spine. She finally rids you of the gag and you breathe out and in deeply readying yourself to throw all sorts of insults at her. And as though she could read your mind she warns you.

“Ah, ah, ah. You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours. I would hate to lacerate you more, hun.”

She twirls the knife in her hand as she speaks. You close your mouth again, huffing, but you sigh in relief when she cuts your hands free. You tentatively turn your wrists, making circles to soothe the aching muscles. They’re bruised and bloodied and it stings slightly, but it’s nothing compared to the burning wounds on your throat and breast.

“What do you want?!”  
You hiss at her and she lunges forward holding the knife dangerously close to your face.

“I don’t like your attitude and you will not use that tone with me, understood?”

She brushes a strand of hair behind your ear with the blade of the knife. It’s sharp and you fear it might cut into your cheek, but it doesn’t or at least you don’t feel the pain anymore.

“Now, I want you to put this on and then you may follow me.”

Only then do you notice the garment she’d been holding, it’s thrown at you and when you pull it off your face, she’s gone again and the door shut behind her. Oh, how you wish it was all just your imagination tricking you. While you unfold the black dress you notice the white details on it and how small it seems. She’s really going to make you live up to your nickname. She hadn’t even asked for your actual one. At least she gave you some privacy to change. With an audible sigh you slide off your own clothes. You notice how damp your panties still are, but like hell would you leave those away. However, when you try to zip up the dress at the back, you realise it’s too small around your chest to do that. Damned push-up bra. Why of all the ones you own did you have to choose that one today? 

“Fuck!”

You mutter and take it off. The dress does zip up now, it’s still awfully tight though and you need a few moments to adjust your breathing rhythm. 

“Did she get this in the children’s section?”

You huff as you eye the short skirt. It’s your own fault really for trying to impress your coworker. You’d had a crush on her for a while now, but she hadn’t even looked at you let alone talked until today. You’re proud of yourself for getting her attention, but what shot did you have now anymore?

“Get over it”

You tell yourself and put on the heels the woman had left next to the bed. They’re high, but nothing you haven’t worn before, so you manage to walk in them. 

The anger you feel when you open the door only to realise that it hadn’t even been locked is nowhere near as much as when you see her smirking at you. You glare, balling your hands into tight fists at your sides.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Her smirk drops instantly replaced by a glare of her own. You swallow and take a few steps back when she approaches you and takes hold of your wrists. Within seconds she has your front pressed roughly into the wall, her knee pushes painfully into your lower back. You yelp and whimper feeling your nipples peak out through the fabric of the dress as they brush against the unforgiving concrete wall. Her leather gloved hand wraps around your throat squeezing painfully making you gasp in shock and cough.  
“P-please..”

She gives a last hard squeeze before releasing you and spins you around again giving your ass a slap before she retreats entirely walking in front of you in hypnotizing movements. You don’t even dare say anything and simply stand there watching her.

“Now..”

A smirk plays on her lips again as she begins and nudges one of the vases making it tip over the edge of the table shattering into a million pieces in front of the couch. You squeak at the sound and she just laughs taking a few steps away from the broken vase. 

“Be a dear and clean that up for me, will you?”

Her voice is low, almost.. _seductive?_

When you realise that she actually wants you to pick up the pieces with your bare hands you whimper again and in your heels make your way to the couch.

“Must I..?”

Her glare is answer enough and you oblige. As you bend down to gather the pieces with your hands, you feel two pairs of hands on your waist.

“What the-”

But, before you can continue your sentence her hips press to yours and you gasp feeling the bulge in her pants.The shock has you cutting yourself on the glass in your hands and you feel the cut bleeding.

_No..is she being serious?_

You feel her tearing your already ruined panties and then the bulge presses to your bare skin making you moan and push back into her against your own will. 

“So wanton and eager, my little whore.”

You want to yell at her to stop because you will not be her whore, but you find yourself equally not wanting to. You want to push her away, but you also want her to push into you. Your mind is too occupied to even register that she’s now pressing the toy to your wet folds. When had her pants gone?

“Now, I can’t promise you to be gentle and I know it will hurt, but I want you to take it like the good girl you are.”

Her words go straight to your core, making your clit twitch and ache almost painfully.

No matter how wet you are, ready to be fucked by this stranger, you could not have been prepared for the size of the toy or the force in which she pushes her hips into you. 

“Fuuck!”

You nearly scream as she fists her hand in your hair and pulls harshly forcing you to arch your back and you have to grip onto the edge of the couch to hold yourself up and prevent your knees from giving in. You feel as though she’s tearing you apart from the inside as she rams into you again and again setting a punishing pace. She wasn’t lying, it hurts, more than you had expected, but you can’t deny the pleasure you feel.

“Don’t you dare ruin my couch!”

You can hear her grunt with the effort, she’s holding your body up by your hair and waist as she thrusts into you unforgiving, but it’s still not enough to bring you over the edge. The piece of furniture is already smeared with your blood and you know she’ll be furious later, but right now you can’t bring yourself to care. All you can think of is your clit demanding to be touched.

“Please Daddy… please.”

You beg hearing her groan at the word and ram into you harder. 

“I like it when my little girl begs. How can I say no to those beautiful and innocent eyes of yours. I want to taint you, kitten.”

She moans and pinches your clit sending you over the edge with a loud, hoarse scream while she yanks your head back to look at your face torn in absolute bliss. 

“Diana!”

You don’t realise your mistake until you see her raised eyebrow, glaring your death sentence right at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	4. Chapter 4

It had been truly accidental, calling out the name of your crush, but the woman is furious, her eyes glaring daggers at you. You swallow hard as your heartbeat becomes rapid and your breath comes in short, helpless heaves of your chest. You want to apologise if only for the sake of calming her ever growing rage because even when you hate to admit it you have never been so terrified in your life. She tightens her grip painfully in your hair yanking back until your back protests and makes cracking sounds. 

“Please, please I’m sorry-“

She silences your cries by placing the gag back into your mouth. 

_Does she just walk around with these things?_

“I don’t want to hear a word.”

She doesn’t raise her voice, it’s simply a stern, through gritted teeth whisper into your ear and you shudder. Your whole body trembles as she pulls out of you almost smirking again when you whimper at the loss. 

“You don’t deserve to be rewarded, whore.”

She hisses as her cold, angry mask returns. You’re still bend down in an awkward angle when she finally lets go of your hair and sends you with a kick flying into the couch. You groan in pain rubbing your nose with your still bloodied hand.  
Your next move turns out to be a fatal mistake because you turn around to look at her. Her pants are back in place and she looks as if nothing had ever happened. If it wasn’t for her death glare still, you might actually believe that. Now, back to why it proves out to have been a mistake. You see red as her hand raises in a fist and she punches you, hard. You cry out in pain trying to vanish into the back of the couch. 

“Now, listen to me.”

Her voice is firm, leaving no way for any argument as she grabs you by the front of the dress, hoisting you up into the air until you’re wiggling helplessly trying to reach the ground with your feet. Her other hand goes to your throat squeezing tightly. 

_How is she so strong?_

You have no time to wonder as your not yet healed cut starts throbbing and burning painfully, but she doesn’t stop not even when your eyes tear up and you attempt to desperately gasp for air. Her grip is unforgiving and then the next moves you barely comprehend.  
Your feet are back on the floor, her hand grips your arm and she sends you flying making you twirl in the air and crash with your back into the ground.  
You cry out seeing stars for a few seconds? Minutes?  
You don’t know, but it all goes black again then. 

Your entire body aches when you regain consciousness. Instantly you notice that you can’t seem to be able to move. 

_Are you that exhausted or are you tied up again?_

You almost don’t want to know, but you blink your eyes open only to close them again at the sudden flash of light. It’s too bright and your head feels as though it might explode from the throbbing pain. There’s a constant, never ceasing ringing in your ear. 

_What happened?_

You frown trying to open your eyes to the light again. You blink a few times until you eventually begin to see clearly. The first thing right in front of you is a door. It’s opened and you can see the couch from.. earlier? How long exactly has it been? Can’t get too long you decide with the horrible pain. It would have subsided a little if it had been longer, right? 

You sigh and lower your head, but the movement makes you hiss and jump. Only you can’t jump because you dreadfully feel your arms over your head. You attempt a peek up at the ceiling. 

**Big Mistake**

Your head hurts so bad you almost start sobbing, but you’re probably too dehydrated to do so anyways. So, instead you let out a pitiful whimper as you try to pull your arms down. It’s no use, they’re chained to the ceiling. 

_Does she do this on a daily basis?_

Who has a hook up there anyways. She seriously has to be crazy. But, you’re past that conclusion already. 

“Hmph.”

You whimper again realising the gag is also still in your mouth and when you want to ease the cramp in your left calf you almost completely lose it. Your ankles are also held in place on the ground. 

_No.. no... no_

You huff again in frustration. All this for a little slip?  
What did she expect from you? To moan her name you don’t even know? And she keeps calling you whore, it makes your blood boil if only you could bring yourself to care. You have no motivation or energy whatsoever to actually mind too much. 

“Missed me?”

The voice startles you making you scream. It’s only muffled by the gag. How hadn’t you noticed her presence? 

“I know you did.”

Her voice sounds smug and so sure of herself. You can’t see her, so she’s probably behind you. The ringing in your ear doesn’t allow you to conclude. You feel her fingers poking your lower back where she’d kicked you so often, there had to be a bruise because it hurts as she presses. 

“Hmm!”

You try protesting, moving away from her finger, but you can’t. You can’t even move one inch as she drags her finger around your stomach rounding you. You finally see her. She’s smirking again, but not amused, no it’s a deadly smirk. Both her hands grab your waist and only then do you notice that the dress is gone. She squeezes your waist careless as to if she’s leaving bruises, it’s most likely her intention anyway.  
With every whimper you make she only squeezes harder. 

“I don’t want a slip like that again, understood?”

She raises her head looking at you with raised eyebrows as if daring you to argue back, not that you can.  
You nod weakly, again the movement hurts so bad. 

“You’re mine now, whore.”

It’s a simple declare with so much meaning behind it a shiver runs down your spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk idk 👀


	5. Cuckoo Bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda reveals part of her intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the all too late update 😩

_You’re mine now, whore._

Her voice is in your head. Constantly. You haven’t been doing anything for the past few hours except repeating that same sentence over and over again. Your jaw is sore from the gag, you’ve lost all feeling in your arms for they are still bound in the same position above your head. Your body feels as though it isn’t yours anymore. 

How long has it been? Hours? An entire day? You can’t even remember. But, that doesn’t matter. What matter is when you’ll get out of here ... and how?

She hasn’t come back since she’d made that statement. Or maybe you blacked out again and she was here in the meantime, either ways you can’t be sure. All you want to do is sleep, sleep till this nightmare is over. It hadn’t all been bad.. it wasn’t bad until you disobeyed. Her not telling you the rules, what you are allowed to do and what not isn’t fair. It’s just for her to have more reason to punish you. 

_Time out_

You huff and roll your eyes. What are you? Four? No, what is she? A psychopath most definitely. 

“Will you look at that? I think someone’s having a wonderful time.”

Her voice comes from behind you again. But she’d left out of the door which is right in front of you. You should’ve noticed had she come back inside. You shudder at the thought of her watching you all the time. 

“Now, since you took your punishment like the good little whore you are, I’ll let you down now.”

You huff again, your face turning red from the anger building inside you. Took your punishment?! It’s not like she gave you a choice here. 

“Awwn, look at that cute blush.”

This time her voice is mocking you, however she’s laced it with sarcasm as though she really means it. Her face says otherwise though, as her smirk still remains and the sadistic gleam in her eyes. She either is doing a terrible job at hiding it or it’s her intention to let you know she has that kind of power over you. The power of treating you like nothing while you can’t even protest. 

As soon as she takes the gag out of your mouth you open it to speak. 

“What the-“

You trail off however when she places her finger over your lips. 

“Ah- ah- ah. I can leave you here for another few hours. You wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

You watch as she raises an eyebrow, her smirk still ever painted on her face. It does look glued on. All you want to do is wipe it off. The only thing you can do is give in.. _for now_

“You see, all you have to do is listen. We could have so much fun together, but not with that attitude.”

You glare for a moment, quickly turning into a frown so she doesn’t have more reason to be mad at you. 

“I don’t have an attitude.”

You simply say and she tuts. 

“Lying is also misbehaving. First strike.”

You whine in protest, ready to throw a tantrum and cry of frustration, but she just chuckles and picks you up in her arms. 

“You’re too adorable.”

She bites her lip as you frown at the choice of words. Her face looks so smug at the knowledge of you not fighting back because you fear the consequences. 

“I just have to break you into tiny, helpless pieces until you come crawling to me begging on your knees. I will break you, bring your mind back to square one and reform you.”

Gasping, you blink at her. She’s got to be kidding, right?

“If I’m going to stay.. at least tell me your name.”

It’s the only thing you can muster up to say, not acknowledging the breaking part yet. 

_Psychopath. Cuckoo bananas_

“Miranda.”

_Miranda.._

Doesn’t really sound like the name of a serial killer. But, then again, what would you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what I wrote but okay 😃

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean the world if you leave even just a little comment so I know if i should continue this or not ><


End file.
